


The haze of an ocean

by Lolzikapolzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolzikapolzi/pseuds/Lolzikapolzi
Summary: Verses of a melody, gently lulling him into the void.





	The haze of an ocean

Sun rays were being bent and ensnared around the disturbed water above which he floated. Some running at such an angle you could see intricate colours of a fledgling rainbow. Some merely being a passing medium for the rays to travel. Warm. Weightless. Gentle. A void only made possible by the vastness of an ocean spreading across horizons. Dropplets of water trickling down his body. This… this was…

…

Music?

The muffled verses of a familiar tone of two female voices caressing his eardrums.

Où le blanc jasmin.

He felt a weight.

W-hat?

Pulling him down under.

No…

He sank. The sounds becoming clearer.

Sur la rive en fleurs riant au matin.

Salty liquid began filling his lungs, bubbles of air escaping to the surface. He watched how the light mended them into spheres of stories and worlds unknown. Of joys once experienced and promises of what would be to come.

Slowly blurring into more and more darkness.

Where?

Doucement glissons De son flot charmant. Suivons le courant fuyant.

The music now as clear as water ran through the gloomy walls of a room in which he felt himself allocated.

»Mmm… Where…« he managed to mutter as he started to open his eyelids only to close them again due to a strong light emanating in front of him. A round source blocked by a shadow, which converted into a… figure. A figure sitting… in front of a desk… holding…  
»No…« he breathed. Weakly. »No...« he repeated while trying to move, but the strenght needed was nowhere to be found.

Dans l'onde frémissante. The music softly supplied his silent skirming.

»No…« he moaned. Still not able to produce a sufficient movement of struggle. »No...« he said louder. All futile. A sob crawling into his voice »Please… Please no.«

D'une main nonchalante.

»Please…«

»Lucifer…«

Viens, gagnons le bord,

The mentioned figure stayed hunched over the table saying nothing.

Où la source dort et

Mesmerised by a pair of bloody pincers.

L'oiseau, l'oiseau chante.

Silence.

Sous le dôme épais ou le blanc jasmin,

»Please…« he weakly insisted.

Lucifer layed down the pincers and slowly turned to him. His features softened by the glow of light. »Please… What?«

Ah! Descendons

»Please… stop.«

Ensem-

Lucifer halted the music originating from an old vynil player, situated on the table.

Silence. Filled by occasional sobs.

»Ah… yes.« Lucifer relaxed into his chair. »Stop…« he turned the word in his mouth, saying it into the air »Stop…«

He glanced at Sam's slumping figure on the floor. Minutely admiring how the crimson red trickled down Sam's arms and chest into a growing puddle on the floor.

Sam choked on a sob »My fingers…«

Lucifer unconciously brushed his own fingers over the spincer, which still had chunks of skin and muscle clinging onto them.

What a beautiful sight it was, to watch his boy's expression turn from disbelief into true agony as he snapped them of one by one. Every cry causing his stomach to do somersaults.

»They'll grow back, Sammy.« he nonchalantly replied.

Sam started to heave. Tears flowing uncontrollably down his cheeks.

»N-n-no, no, no, p-please, please stop. I-I can't« he weeped »It's too much. Please. Please just for a moment. Stop.« he hiccuped. »I-I-I just j-just I-I-I it hurts. S-so m-much.«

»Shhhhh« Lucifer hushed him. Then stood up and started approaching Sam as a mother would a wounded child. Bending one knee when he neared enough.

Sam was a mess of blood and tears. The devil couldn't help but smile. A picturesque display of his own creation.

He reached out and layed a hand on top of Sam's head. The abused man stilled, filled with panic. His breath suddenly quieting into non-existence.

His scared little boy.

Lucifer softly brushed his hair.

»It's okay, Sammy.«

As he continued, he could see Sam slowly letting off his guard. Moments bled one into the other and the fallen angel could finally hear Sam's sobs returning, albeit quieter.

»I'm here. You'll be alright.« he reassured him with a silky voice.

The mortal did not look him in the eye, preffering to look at the ground, watching his tears collide one into another.

Sam's mind was hazy. He could sense the searing pain pulsing through his fingerless palms. His fingers… His bloody fingers! Sam violently choked on a sob.

»Shhhhh« Lucifer tried to pacify him, stroking his hair.

Sam felt the calming heat coming from his captor. The gentle strokes. The feeling of a supporting pillar. It didn't hurt. It… It was...

He leaned into the touch. »Shhhhhh« repeated the fallen angel as he added another hand, over the back of Sam's head.

Sam let his head fall onto Lucifer's shoulder. So tired… He let out a sigh interrupted by a sob.

Lucifer completely kneeled down and let Sam's weight fall onto him. He moved his hand to stroke his back in soothing circles.

He continued to quietly shush him.

Sam's eyes were closed now. Exhausted. His sobs steadily calming. The hand on his back felt like heaven. Like the ocean he was floating in before. Warm. He was safe.

He felt a hand lifting his head. He let it lead him up. Another hand joined and he was slowly coerced away from the warmth of the pillar. He let it. It was okay. His face turned upwards.

Then he felt it.

Lips. Not his. Pressed upon his own. A gentle press. A kiss.

He was stunned. Who? And he remembered. It was Lucifer. He wasn't safe. He'll be hurt. Again and again and…

»N-no« he mumbled and tried to move his head.

But the lips returned. »N-no.« Sam tried again, this time pushing with his forearms against the body that was pressing against him. It was too strong. Sam started panicking.

»No.« he repeated, starting to druggedly struggle. »Shhhhhhh« came the voice that vibrated against his lips, which were again taken. The grip of ensnaring arms strenghtening.

Sam continued trying to break free, but to no avail. He was too weak. Too tired. He started to cry again, but he couldn't even muster enough strenght to do it properly. »S-sto-p« He was ignored and soon pushed to the ground.

Lucifer layed Sam on his back and drew himself up to look at his tired hollow eyes.

His beautiful little boy.

He started to undo Sam's shirt, ignoring the soft complaints and brushing aside weak hands hands that tried to stop him.

There was such beauty in the scars across his naked chest. Such contrast of blood to his pale exhausted body. He licked his tongue over the bruised skin.

Sam squirmed against the touch.

He didn't want this. »Please…« he wheezed out. But his plies fell on death ears. He could feel the hands unbuckling his belt. No… He tried pushing Lucifer's arms away. »Lucifer…«

»You are mine« whispered the man above him.

»And you are so… beautiful« he placed a soft kiss on Sam's neck.

»I don't want this Lucifer…« came Sam's weak reply.

»It's okay, Sam.« said Lucifer, baring Sam's legs.

Sam started to lose himself in a haze that detached him from his body.

He could feel his legs being spread and hear soft murmurs of »beautiful boy«. Smell a sweet fragrance fill his nose, as foreign hair brushed his cheeks. But it all seemed so distant. 

There was pain.

Sam quietly whined, his body twisting away, but he was again silenced by whispered hushes and soft kisses. Strong arms embraced him as the body above him started to move, grinding his ruined skin across the concrete floor.

It hurts…

But the pain started to lose itself to the soft darkness that started creeping in.

Slowly he started hearing soft voices.

Verses of a melody, gently lulling him into the void.


End file.
